The Girls
by WhoAmI2010
Summary: The Sequel to Out of The Dark and this part of the series..Katherine, Brooke-Lynn and Isabella are forming a group...Femslash between two of the girls and Katherine is with the Jackal. Maxie is evil and Sam is pregnant..Major Char dies
1. Chapter 1

_The Girls _

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part One_

_Isabella was going to the kitchen to get some milk trying to wake up because she had her GED test and passed it. Which was not a problem when you have a 160 I.Q. Isabella walked to the living room with her live-ins sister who was Kristina. _

'_Your up." Kristina said and Isabella responded, "You would a tough tutor." Isabella sat down to drink her milk, took her breath out loud because she had a lot on her mind. Her father is going to have a daughter and the mother has a very questionable background. Isabella had that in her mind and then there was her girlfriend. She was a closet and yet Isabella can't walk away from. _

"_Are you okay?" Kristina asked with concern and Isabella looked sad then Kristina sat next to her. She sat in front of Isabella and gave her that look. That look is the your lying look. "Closet girl…" Isabella said and Kristina told her that she didn't have to talk about that now. Kristina then told her that she needed to get dressed as Isabella took another sip. Alexis opened the door and there was Isabella. _

"_Good morning." Alexis said to Isabella. "Do you know how soon you could get a court order for an DNA test?" Isabella asked and Alexis responded, "In the next three to four months." Isabella shook her head and Alexis then said, "I think this Amber Moore…" "I don't want to hear her name. I can't believe my dad was that freaking stupid. I mean Aggie loves him and will stay. Amber is a gold-digger and she will try to get to be the one and only." Isabella said and Alexis responded, "I will do what I can." Isabella was staying over because Johnny and Isabella would still on a very long honey moon. _


	2. Chapter 2

_The Girls_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Two_

_As Jason was doing work, Katherine walked down the stairs. Jason turned and Katherine responded, "Do you want me to…" "No your Spinelli's girlfriend, as long as you…." Jason said and Katherine responded, "Brenda told me everything about you." Jason just rolled his eyes to that and as a pregnant Sam walked by. Katherine kneeled to baby and said, "Your daddy is working..SHHHHHH." Jason stopped work quick as soon as he saw Sam with the baby in the belly and Sam had to go to the doctor's today. Spinelli sprang down the stairs and wonder where Katherine was. He followed her. "Love is really in the air." Sam said and giggled. _


	3. Chapter 3

_The Girls_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Author's Notes:_

_Somebody To Love is from the Great Freddie Mercury…_

_Part Three_

_Isabella walked to the studio as Katherine, Brooke-Lynn and her had rehearsals today. Brooke Lynn was in there all ready and was singing something…._

_Brooke-lynn Sang: _Can anybody find me somebody to love? Each morning I get up I die a little Can barely stand on my feet Take a look in the mirror and cry Lord what you're doing to me I have spent all my years in believing you But I just can't get no relief, Lord! Somebody, somebody Can anybody find me somebody to love?

_Isabella then sang the next part and closed the door…_

_Isabella sang:_

I work hard every day of my life I work till I ache my bones At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own - I get down on my knees And I start to pray Till the tears run down from my eyes Lord - somebody - somebody Can anybody find me - somebody to love?

_Brooke-Lynn Sang:_

Everyday - I try and I try and I try - But everybody wants to put me down They say I'm goin' crazy They say I got a lot of water in my brain Got no common sense I got nobody left to believe Yeah - yeah yeah yeah Oh Lord Somebody - somebody Can anybody find me somebody to love?

_Isabella Sang:_

Got no feel, I got no rhythm I just keep losing my beat I'm ok, I'm alright Ain't gonna face no defeat I just gotta get out of this prison cell Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!

_Isabella walked out of the studio with Brooke-Lynn…."That was awesome, we should do that song." Brooke-Lynn said and Isabella responded, "We should.. I mean it was on that show and it's Queen." "I know.." Brooke-Lynn said and Isabella responded, "And everyone knows what that feels like." Brooke-Lynn knew that was a dig. Brenda walked down with Katherine and saw something to be going on. _

"_Is everything okay here?" Brenda asked and Isabella walked off. "Could we get the copyright for Somebody To Love?" Brooke-Lynn asked and Brenda thought the song was a good idea and has to pass it by her mother. Brooke-Lynn rolled her eyes and Brenda had an idea on how to fix this rift between them. "I mean our voices have to be as good as Mercury." Katherine said and Brooke-Lynn responded, "We could do that." Of course earlier on Katherine hit those notes and Sam was impressed…._


	4. Chapter 4

_The Girls _

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Four_

_The following morning, the Jackal was working on a case as it was wrapping up Sam was going through paperwork then there was a knock on the door. Sam opened it up with a little waddling and there was Katherine with her hair over her eyes as she walked in with a smoking red dress. _

"_I'm sorry to interrupted you but I need your assistance Mr. Jackal" Katherine said in a Smokey voice and she strutted in the office then turned to Sam with a hug then say hi to the baby. "Mr. Jackal I feel my music career might be terrible jeopardy." Katherine said and the Jackal asked her what was going on. Katherine then gave her Jackal a kiss. Katherine then broke out of character. ":Okay. I think something is going on with Brooke-lynn and Isabella." Katherine said and Sam made a face at it. "Brooke-Lynn strikes me as straight but I could see Isabella." Sam said and Katherine went on about the strangeness when they are in a room together. Isabella seems to be always giving Brooke a compliment and vice versa. She told how…_

_There was another knock on the door and it was Kristina. She came with the same problem thinking that there was something with Isabella and Brooke. _

"_I don't think there's nothing wrong with it. I mean after Kiefer I would have thought of it.." Kristina said and Sam went to a happy visual place of Alexis freaking out. She laughed a little bit and everyone looked at her. "What?"_


	5. Chapter 5

_The Girls_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Five_

_Brenda was walking in the Metro Court she had usual sparring match with Carly to find Olivia. _

"_I was wandering about Isabella." Brenda said and added, "Have you noticed anything strange about her and Brooke-Lynn?" Olivia then surprised Brenda when she revealed, "You mean the fact that they are sleeping together." Brenda was amazed that Olivia knew that and then added, "Why do you think me and Lois have always been good friends? Just kidding about me and Lois. I walked in on Isabella and Brooke-Lynn." _

_Brooke-Lynn invited Isabella in and then Brooke-Lynn started. "We can't do this anymore. I can't just sneak around with you." Brooke-Lynn said and Isabella responded, "You want us out in the open because that would be great press for the group." Brooke-Lynn paused because Isabella was right and responded, "Really? You really think that." "Don't bullshit me. You….You care about me and we have a great time together but we could have a greater time with this." Isabella said and Brooke-Lynn was loving this. _

"_I mean there's always a thing between two female singers that goes so deep…" Isabella said nestling under Brooke-Lynn's chin and Brooke-Lynn responded, "We can't show up Katherine and make it about us.." Isabella back up and jumped on Brooke-Lynn._

"_I knew it. You passed." Isabella said and Brooke-Lynn responded, "Seriously." "I really thought you wasn't going to think about her.." Isabella said and Brooke-Lynn was insulted but it was just. "You love the fact how you get off on me." Isabella said and back her into a corner. There was a knock on the door and Brooke-Lynn walked to find Isabella's father, Vincent. _


	6. Chapter 6

_The Girls _

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_**Author's Note: This part of the fiction is from the story Not Going to be Taken from Leverage..**_

_**Josie and Monroe reference referred to that show…**_

_Part Six_

"_Dad.." Isabella said as she walked to hug him really tight…"Your okay." Isabella said and Vincent shook her head. "I invited a bunch of people to my house and Brooke Lynn I need for you to show up." Vincent said with great emphasis for her…Brooke Lynn wanted to know what was going on and Vincent told her that it was so urgent that he even invited Jason….As Vincent left, he looked back and said, "I will talk about this later…_


	7. Chapter 7

_The Girls_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Seven_

_It was Brenda who was first because she got the message from Brooke Lynn then it was Alexis who was next to Bring Kristina and Molly. It was followed by Johnny, Olivia, Isabella, Maxie, Lulu, Dante, Sam and Jason then the last one to attend was Katherine and the Jackal…As Vincent walked out with Josie…._

"_Thank you for showing up." Vincent said and many ask what is this about. "Three years ago, my daughter Jane Carmichael was abduction and sold through human…..I was trying to find out who was involved in this and I met a contact who told me about a very powerful name Monroe. I mean we're talking connections to the C.I.A and the F.B.I." Vincent said and Alexis responded, "He's not been stopped." Brenda then remember the name. "I know who this guy is" Brenda said and Katherine responded, "My mother dated him." Spinelli looked at Katherine and she added, "She wanted to see if she could get me for a few dollars, she told me virgins pay a lot." _

"_This is serious and your trying to get the spotlight on you!" Maxie yelled and Kristina told her to shut up. "Is this like that movie Taken?" Kristina asked and Vincent responded that it was very much like that movie. "So we're talking like parties or…" Sam wonder and Jason responded, "Is there names we could start with?" "Wait! If any names are going to be given it's too the police.." Dante said and Isabella interjected, "Picture that." Alexis then inquired how long and deep could this go. _


	8. Chapter 8

_The Girls _

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Eight_

"_The Jackal is at your service Stone Cold and the…Sorry I don't have a name for you." Jackal said and Vincent didn't mind that. "This is the same guy who started a illegal boxing circuit." Dante pointed out and Isabella turned to him, "One more time, discredited him again!" Isabella yelled and Lulu tried to calm her down…_

"_Enough!" Josie yelled. "All of you are acting like a bunch of seven graders. This guy and a few others have stuck there neck out for me. I watch a good man died in front of me….Is there proof enough?" Josie asked and after silence, Jason offered, "I could look after her." "Your going to trust an enforcer." Dante said and Maxie responded, "Jason could do it." "You two have a curfew till further notice." Alexis said and her girls agreed. _

"_Anyone suspicious at all please call….the cops." Vincent said and Katherine responded, "They could be anywhere especially trying to make connections at Crimson." "Was that a dig at my job?" Maxie said and Lulu told her to be quiet. "What about L and B?" Brooke Lynn asked and Brenda responded, "They are going to suggest open calls or parties… They will look for information of where your going to be. Little things like that." "Your daughter if you need extra people or to weed out Monroe, I'm here. She's my step-niece." Johnny said…_

_Dudley Do-Right as some would called him namely Dante didn't like all this interference. Maxie could used this._


	9. Chapter 9

_The Girls_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Nine_

_Josie met with Sam who seemed to be very cool. Josie thought it was cool about her being pregnant. Jason then in his direct way told her that she could have the other room. Somewhere_

_Maxie was loving this because she could feed Katherine insecurities, I mean she's all ready going to be freak out. Spinelli was ensuring her but Maxie knew this will be great. Isabella walked to Alexis and said, "Listen if you think I'm going to be a magnet to…" "I believe that you will protect my girls but I think…" Alexis said and Isabella interrupted, "It's cool but if I… "Thank you." Alexis said and Brooke-Lynn walked to Isabella then said, "I didn't know you had a sister and…" "It's cool Brooke, I don't talk about it that much." Isabella said and Katherine walked over to her. "Is she responsive at all?" Katherine asked and Isabella shook her head no. Maxie came over. "I had a sister and maybe this would be the thing that brings her out of it. I mean Josie is going to be protected with Jason and Sam. I mean Bella could protected Katherine because Spinelli is going to be busy…" Maxie started planting the seeds. Spinelli called her on it and then she claim innocence. _

_Lulu was not happy with Maxie for doing that and Maxie told her that Spinelli deserves better than her. Maxie knew what was best for Spinelli…Josie heard this and looked at Spinelli knew this blonde bitch is going to get in the way and get someone killed. _

_As they came to Jason's, Sam directed where everything was.. _

"_Before we start I'm not here to stepped on any toes but Spinelli I don't want you to cater to me. I mean pleased find those fuckers but your girlfriend is going to need you. I know you work for him but your ex is going to use this.." Josie said and Spinelli responded, "I know the faceless one tactics, I will be watchful." "Will you show me your room? Then go straight to your girlfriend." Josie said and Spinelli called her the strict one. "I can't believe Maxie would do that, you know right now give me gangsters or psychopaths." Sam said…._


End file.
